Un Eterno re-encuentro Navideño
by AlinaSashaKinomoto
Summary: Terada, quien perdió a su familia en un trágico accidente, quizás tenga una nueva oportunidad de verlos, pero esta vez para siempre. Esta historia participa en el RETO NAVIDEÑO DE LA COMUNIDAD SAKURINA.


_Esta historia participa en el reto navideño de la comunidad Sakuriana. _

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp.

.

.

.

**Eterno re-encuentro en navidad**

-¡Eh¡ Apártate, es que acaso no ves el color del semáforo- Grito el extraño conductor sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla mientras pulsaba frenéticamente el claxon.

El potente grito de aquel extraño conductor llama la atención de algunas personas pero de la persona a la cual iba dirigido aquel grito no da ninguna respuesta así que sigue cruzando la calle a paso lento sin importarle las palabras que le decían varios conductores o el sonido de claxon, o de ver si el semáforo ya se puso verde.

Apenas ha llegado al otro extremo de la calle cuando el extraño conductor acelera alejándose con un ensordecedor pitido ahogado con un fuerte chirriar de ruedas. El solo voltio para ver como el auto se alejaba más y más.

- Baka – acierta a decir para continuar con su marcha frotándose sus manos acercándoselas a su boca para expeler un poco de su cálido aliento en sus entumecidos dedos. -¿No podía haber esperado solo un poco? Por supuesto que NO, a puesto a que le era mejor aplastarme bajo sus neumáticos y dejarme tirado ahí.

Un ataque de tos interrumpe su pequeña charla consigo mismo, lo que lo hace detener su marcha.

Su tos era tan profunda que él sentía que podía derribarlo ahí mismo, pero apoyando su brazo sobre la pared pudo sopórtalo.

- Mald&%$ invierno Mald&%$ navidad y Mald&%$ mi vida- Expreso con un tono de voz molesto.

-Eh Terada ¿Qué pasa? ¿la navidad te sigue tratando mal? –

Voltea para ver a su interlocutor, al mirarlo suelta un suspiro pesado.

-Oh vamos no es tan malo después de todo-

-Tonterías, tu siempre viéndole el lado positivo a todo.-

- No puedo vivir amargamente toda la vida.-

-¿Acaso insinúas algo? –

Terada empezaba a molestarse con las palabras de su compañero de calle.

-OH NO… pero…

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ TAKASHI

-Jajaja siempre dices lo mismo, se que en el fondo de ese corazón negro que tienes guardas un gran sentimiento de cariño hacia a mí.

Takashi solo recibió de respuesta un fuerte gruñido.

-Ya vale, vale ya entendí. Me imagino que los visitaras así que por esta vez te haré caso y me largare.

El siempre lograba poner a Terada rojo pero del mismo enojo.

Takashi es un viejo compañero de calle de hace aproximadamente 2 años.

- ADIOS VIEJO

- Ya vete

Aunque pareciera un viejo no lo era, apenas tenía 49 años, y con esa edad aun no se es viejo.

Terada se quedo observando como su compañero cruzaba la otra calle con una gran sonrisa. Algo típico de él.

Decide continuar su cansada marcha, arrastrando sus viejos y desgastados zapatos por la acera.

Un reloj que se encontraba situado dentro de una de las tiendas empezaba hacer su peculiar sonido, avisando la hora.

-Las seis. Parece que llegare a tiempo.

Siguió su marcha lentamente, doblando varias esquinas. Luego de un gran camino recorrido decide detenerse.

Levanta su vista y lee Primaria Sakuramoi

- Ya falta menos…-

Una de las ventanas de la primaria deja escapar la vida que hay en su interior, captando la atención de Terada quedándose estático.

- No así no es, debes de poner más énfasis en la "We" ¿De acuerdo?– decía la joven maestra…-Bueno alumnos esto es todo por hoy, mañana nos vemos bien temprano, para la presentación del recital.

- Si – dijeron los niños – Hasta mañana profesora

-Hasta mañana alumnos.

Después de un rato, los pequeños jóvenes empezaban a salir. Terada observaba como los pequeños iban tomando sus respectivas rutas para dirigirse a sus hogares, otros salían corriendo abrazar a sus padres que lo esperaban para irse juntos.

Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Terada, y con su mano enguantada se limpia el rosto.

Aquella escena le traía tantos recuerdos que simplemente era inevitable para él dejar salir algunas lágrimas.

**-Flash Black-**

**Hospital de Japón**

**24 de diciembre del 2009**

Terada se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado y a la vez aterrado. Su esposa Rika había ingresado a quirófano al igual que su hijo Kai de 5 años, luego de ser víctimas de un atentado en la heladería. No hubo tiempo de nada, una vez que llegaron al hospital ingresaron a quirófano.

Ya habían pasado más de 2 horas y nada que recibe noticias.

Estaba desesperado, ambas familias no contestaban los teléfonos, las líneas estaban colapsadas y su teléfono estaba quedándose sin batería.

Después de casi 3 horas, las puertas donde habían entrado su esposa e hijo se abrieron dejando ver al equipo médico.

- Doctor ¿Como esta mi esposa y mi hijo?

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, su esposa ingreso con una hemorragia cerebral muy grave, cuando la examinamos pudimos detectar que su hemorragia fue provocado por una aneurisma* que daño una de las arterias principales del cerebro debido al fuerte impacto que llevo su esposa pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde, en esos casos cuando una aneurisma estalla ahí que atender rápido. Por otro lado, las heridas de su hijo eran graves, sufría hemorragias por varios órganos causándole un Shock Hipo-volemico* el cual no pudimos detener, lo lamento mucho Sr. Terada ambos no pudieron sobrevivir.

Las campanas de la pequeña iglesia que estaba cerca del hospital empezaban a sonar anunciando que es Noche Buena, los fuegos artificiales hacia apto de presencia iluminando el cielo de hermosos colores. Muchas personas gritaban de felicidad, exclamado con alegría –FELIZ NAVIDAD-, pero para aquel hombre que recibía una devastadora noticia era el peor día que podía existir en su vida.

**-Fin del Flash Black-**

Desde ese entonces todo cambio.

Luego del velorio se encerró en su departamento, la depresión lo llevo a ingerir alcohol, su trabajo como profesor de primaria lo descuido, todo el dinero que tenía guardado lo gastaba en alcohol y en poca comida, las deudas fueron aumentando, se vio en la obligación de hipotecar el departamento para conseguir dinero, grave error, a los pocos meses de que el banco no recibiera el pago el banco se vio en la obligación de desalojarlo de su departamento y de sus cosas.

Lo que una vez fue el amable profesor, esposo y padre Y. Terada, ya no existía ni la sombra de él, aquella sonrisa que solía tener, desapareció pues empezaba a casarse de vivir. Se había convertido en un miembro más de la calle, que con el poco tiempo se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

-La navidad, lo único que hacen las personas en navidad es vender, comprar y comer, ¿será que existe alguien que le importe lo que realmente es navidad? ¿Acaso la navidad cambiara la vida? ¿mi vida? Patrañas puras patrañas… a la Mie%$% con la navidad. -decía con reproche…-Esto es la navidad, un montón de gente gastando el dinero en estupideces.

Luego de quejarse consigo mismo, con paso lento Terada reanudó la marcha, llegando a la gran vía donde la iluminación navideña hacia su gran presencia. Terada, una vez más levanta lentamente su cabeza y mira las luces blancas y algunas multicolores, mientras nuevas lagrimas aparecen de nuevo en la comisura de sus ojos, tal vez debido al intenso frío, o tal vez no.

Unas campanadas rompen el bullicio monótono y eterno de coches y personas atareadas que reinan en la calle. Siete y quince minutos, el reloj sentencia la hora.

-Las siete, rayos me he atrasado, aun así debo de llegar… necesito llegar…-exclamo con cierto desespero.

Sacando fuerzas de donde casi ya no había, empezó acelerar el paso empeorando su estado, el cansancio se hizo presente seguido de un nuevo ataque de tos, su respiración entrecortada lo obliga a detener su paso apoyando una mano sobre la solida pared para caer mientras que su otra mano la posiciona en su pecho.

Mientras que el trataba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse la gente que pasaba a su alrededor se alejaba de él, tal vez sea un acto de reflejo de protección, cuando algo no nos agrada simplemente nos alejamos, la gente se aleja de el por el simple hecho de ser un mendigo.

Ya más calmado reanuda su andar lentamente sin esforzarse mucho, lo importante es llegar a ese tan deseado lugar donde suele ir desde hace 3 años.

Ya cerca de la esquina, puede ver una enorme estrella luminosa, aunque se ve un poco opaca es lo suficientemente llamativa para llamar la atención.

Navidad ¿Es esto navidad? Hubo otro tiempo en la que él era feliz y la Navidad para él era distinta.

El reloj vuelve a resonar, escuchándose el sonido de las campanadas que indicaba las diez de la noche.

-Ya se me esta haciendo muy tarde, aun tengo un buen trecho por recorrer y por lo que veo no poder llegar a tiempo.- con pocos ánimos se adentra a unos de los callejones más cercanos, se apoya de la pared para poder sentarse sobre aquel suelo sucio a descansar y esperar al otro día.

**...**

Parece un día normal para ser hoy Noche buena, donde la familia se reúnen para una espectacular cena, comparten momentos felices, se dan sus regalos, algunos niños esperar para la llegada de Santa, en fin, pero para Terada y para muchos otros que comparten el mismo destino que Terada el 24 de diciembre no es más que otro día mas, otro día más de un insoportable frío, aunque para otros solo buscaran la forma de emborracharse para ocultar sus penas y el dolor que estas fechas les produce.

El sol ya ha salido en su completo esplendor sobre la ciudad, lo bueno de todo es que hoy no se escucha el bullicio de gente que suele haber a estas horas.

Hoy es fiesta, ¿Por qué deberían de salir? –Hace una breve pausa en su andar, dándose un tiempo para respirar y decidir cuál sería la ruta más corta para llegar a su tan preciado destino. Pero no ahí prisa, acaba de amanecer tiene bastante tiempo para llegar.

Continúa su camino por aquellas calles solitarias. Por suerte ha dejado de nevar, aunque pequeñas brisas gélidas se mantiene en el ambiente, sigue su caminar lento tratando de agarrar un poco de calor pero no consigue que el frio logre abandonarlo.

Al final consigue llegar al final de la larga calle la cual desemboca en dos caminos. Dio un rápido vistazo y continúo su camino siguiendo por el camino de lado derecho.

Mientras iba caminando iba observando como poco a poco la gente salía de sus casas con sus enormes abrigos para recoger el periódico.

Unas cuadras más y llega a su tan ansiado destino.

**_-Cementerio Mikoku-_**

Se dirige a la gran entrada como siempre hacia, desde que obtuvo su título de mendigo, cada 24 o 25 de diciembre terada visitaba la tumba tanto de su esposa e hijo.

Desde hace 3 años lo vienen haciendo a veces logra traer flores, como a veces no.

Llega a la gran entrado posando sus arrugadas y congeladas manos en la reja para poder abrirse y lograr pasar.

Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que carece logro abrirlas, lo suficiente como para pasar sin problemas, una vez que paso, retomo su camino por el largo sendero del cementerio.

Llego a su tan preciado destino, se arrodillo como pudo entre las tuba de su hijo y esposa…

-Buenos días mis amores…-susurro terada. Una lagrima logro escapar de sus ojos color chocolate…- Sabe me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí para poder pasar un rato con ustedes ¡eh! pero aquí estoy como lo he hecho hace 3 años, lamentablemente no pude traerles flores espero que logren perdonarme…-decía con un tono de ternura que solo usaba cuando venía a visitarlos, era algo muy poco inusual escuchar ese tono de ternura en el luego de su perdida.

Terada se quedo viendo las tumbas de sus seres queridos, el sabia que aunque hablara con ellos nunca obtendría una respuesta, pero aun así el siempre lo seguía haciendo…

-Nuestro pequeño campeón de seguro debe de estar haciendo pequeñas travesuras ¿verdad?, me acuerdo las travesuras en las que solía meterme espero que contigo no lo haga mucho, tu lo regañas mucho. –

Nuevas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza salieron de unos enrojecidos ojos, era algo que nunca podría evitar…

- Lo siento cariño, se que te prometí ser fuerte, que seguiría adelante y que no lloraría, pero no pude, les falle, así como me falle a mi mismo…

Lagrimas se amargura ligadas de pura decepción seguían cayendo sin parar, pero tenía que demostrarle a su familia que el si podía ser fuerte aunque sea por un momento, aunque sea delante de su presencia lo haría, así que con las manga de su abrigo se limpio las lagrimas para dedicarle una suave sonrisa a su esposa e hijo.

-Prometo traer flores para la próxima, los visitare en fin de año y prometo pasar el día completo con ustedes, tratare de traer algo de comida y veré si consigo un abrigo, este frío últimamente está aumentando con los días, no quiero que te preocupes por mi así que conseguiré el abrigo para tratar de no enfermarme y así podrás estar tranquila. Que pase un feliz día mis amores.

Terada se dispone a salir del cementerio lo más rápido que puede siente que sus fuerzas lo abandona pero necesitar salir de ahí no quiere caer delante de su esposa e hijos ¿qué dirían de él? No quería decepcionarlo de nuevo, desde su muerte lo único que ha logrado es decepcionarlos pero no podía hacer mas nada con esta vida tan miserable que lleva.

Llega a un cercano callejón y se derrumba sobre su suelo, quedando sentado.

Un fuerte dolor de pecho de hizo presente, haciendo que su cuerpo se encorvara por el dolor. Cuando el dolor ceso un poco se recostó de la pared cerrando sus ojos. A pesar de que el dolor seguía latente eso no evito que se quedara dormido.

…

Abre sus ojos lentamente, siente que su cuerpo se encuentra más cansado de lo normal, sus manos siguen entumecidas ya ni puede doblar o flexionar sus dedos, el dolor de pecho sigue latente, nada ha cambiado. Observa su alrededor, el cielo se encuentra cubierto ya del manto oscuro lleno de abundantes estrellas, las calles se encuentra en completa soledad.

Decide pararse con su poca fuerza, necesitaba agarrar un poco de calor y trataría de conseguirlo caminando un poco, pero sus fuerzas parecian desvanecerse con cada paso.

El dolor se hace mas y mas fuerte haciendo que Terada caiga al suelo.

Poco a poco sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban para ya no volver, aquellas manos que minutos antes se hallaban entumecidas ya no lo estaba, el frío de su cuerpo desapareció para ser invadido de un calor tan cálido.

- Irónico ¿no?, se supone que debería sentir más frio en vez de este calor tan cálido, pero no me quejo, es agradable.

Ahora ya no sentía dolor, ni miedo, el lo sabia, estaba muriendo y aun así prefirió entregarse que seguir luchando por una vida miserable.

Una luz blanca inundo todo el callejón, haciéndose mas blanca y más intensa. De aquella luz se empezó a ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser una mujer.

- ¿Qui… en er… es? - acertó a decir tartamudeando el asustado mendigo -

La luz cobro más intensidad, pero sus ojos se esforzaron por distinguir una figura en el centro del fulgor. Era una hermosa mujer que vestía un impecable vestido blanco, no tan alta, tenia los cabellos cortos hasta sus hombros ondulados de una forma hermosa, sus ojos color chocolate miraban a terada con ternura y con amor.

Durante unos segundos no paso nada, repentinamente un voz surgió de los labios de aquella mujer

-Cuanto has tardado cariño. - Una voz familiar se escucho en el callejón, o tal vez no se oyó, pero si era una voz audible para él. Era Rika, tan joven, tan bella como cuando murió, y tan saludable como siempre. - Me has hecho esperar mucho, casi he pensado que ya no ibas a venir.-

Terada salió despedido de lo que antes fuera su cuerpo, y se levanto sobre él para contemplar a su querida Rika. Esta le tendió la mano, y la luz que la rodeaba pareció cobrar vida.

-Ven cariño. Vámonos. Es la hora. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.-

-PAPÁ

Detrás de la hermosa mujer salió un joven niño de unos 5 años. El pequeño corrió hacia los brazos de su padre, aquel niño irradiaba felicidad pura.

-Mamá tenias razón, papá iba a estar con nosotros para estas navidades.-comento el niño mientras era besado por su padre quien lloraba de felicidad.

-Andando mis amores, nos están esperando…-sonríe cálidamente la mujer.

Terada sin atreverse a hablar se acerco a su mujer y la cogió de la mano, era sólida y cálida, como siempre. Incluso el había cambiado. Su cuerpo era el de hace 3 años atrás.

Las campanas de una iglesia cercana empezaron a sonar, anunciando que ya es Noche buena.

-Feliz Navidad Terada-

-Feliz Navidad papá…

Sus dos amores, aquellos que había perdido hace algunos años estaban a su lado en Noche Buena.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto ahora pero… estas Navidades no fueron tan malas después de todo

Una suave risa se dejo escuchar por parte de su esposa.

-Así es, nunca pensé que nos veríamos tan pronto.

Terada acerco a su esposa hacia el posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella está ahí con él, desde hace 3 años quería volver a besar aquellos labios que le robaron el alma y el corazón la primera vez que la beso.

-Feliz Navidad mis dos preciados tesoros…-

Los dos esposo tomaron a su hijo uno de cada lado mientras que le pequeñín daba saltos de la emoción…

-Por fin estamos juntos.-exclamo con alegría el pequeño Kai

Los tres estaban felices de haberse re-encontrado nuevamente, porque estaba vez ya nada los separaría…

-Mi amor.-

-¿Sí?.-

- No te perdono por no haberme dejado flores.-

-Tengo una razón.-

- Eso no es una razón, podías haber cortado una rosa de algún jardín.-

- Eso sería robar.-

- Existen los parques.-

-Se marchitaría.-

-Excusa, aun así no te perdono.-

Terada soltó una gran carcajada, mientras que los tres entraban por la intensa luz.

La luz desapareció llevándose a los tres.

**FIN. **

**...**

**Notas de la autora**

**Puse dos términos que a continuación pondré:**

***ANEURISMA: **Un aneurisma es una dilatación localizada en una arteria ocasionada por una degeneración o debilitamiento de la pared vascular. Los aneurismas más frecuentes son los arteriales y su localización más habitual radica en la base del cerebro y la aorta la principal arteria que sale del corazón

***SHOCK HIPO-VOLEMICO:** Un shock hipovolémico es una afección de emergencia en la cual la pérdida grave de sangre y líquido hace que el corazón sea incapaz de bombear suficiente sangre al cuerpo. Este tipo de shock puede hacer que muchos órganos dejen de funcionar.

** Listoooooooo. Por fin la termine, bueno ya estaba lista, la historia iba a ser larga, pero por motivos familiares, fiestas, y por el próximo viaje que realizare tuve que verme en la obligación de reducir. **

**Bueno chicas y chicos esta es mi primera historia, la razón por la cual escribí fue que me anime a participar en el reto de la comunidad sakuriana. **

**Acepto criticas constructivas, No sean malas por favor sobre todo SAKE KINOMOTO si tu MISMA. **

**Les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2013 **


End file.
